The doctor and the waitress
by MajorShipper519
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is extremely bored with his life and going against everything his childhood ever taught him he breaks his life's usual cycle which sends him on the magical journey of love(corne I know)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach

A/N: okay so this a new story i'm gonna work on so roommates will be on hold for a while

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki a well-paid doctor embarks on the journey of love when he meets a stunning waitress called Rukia Kuchiki

Ch.1 The waitress from heaven

Ichigo Kurosaki was tired of life he really was it was the same boring routine every day and it was getting tiresome.

Everyday he'd wake up ,take a bath,eat breakfast then head over to the hospital and begin another stressful day of work,then go home ,sleep and then repeat the process all over again.

So today he decided to do something a little different so he looked over a map of Karakura town and a bunch of brochures untill he finally settled on going to this place called Urahara's Restaurant.

He closed the brochure and walked downstairs while reading about the cafe he found out the place was an italian restaurant owned by a Kisuke Urahara and all in all the place sounded pretty interesting .

"Eh what could go wrong?" and with those words Ichigo revved up his car and drove over to 519 Strawberry boulevard.

During the ride Ichigo had time to think about the past he grimaced as he remembered his mom.

The tears fell without Ichigo even noticing untill he felt them on his cheeks.

That's how deep his scar was he stopped when he saw he had reached the destination.

He reached into his car desk and pulled out two things.

1.A pile of tissue

2. His depression pills

He wiped his face and swallowed a pill then went through the doors.

The first thing he noticed was the wonderful aroma. then the thoughts on the place came up.

Ichigo's first impression of the place was very traditional as the place had course wooden chairs instead of the usual soft leather chairs and instead of audio music there was actual live music and a lot of other things like paintings instead of pictures,natural air instead of AC and wood floors and walls instead of painted cement and he had to say it was a nice change of atmosphere from the usual restaurants he see's like Shakey's or McDonald's.

A few moment's later a small petite woman walked over to his table and asked in a way too sweet voice.

"May i take your order sir?"

"Ah! yes i would like some cheese pizza please along with some chicken calamari too "

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes and please call me Ichigo or Kurosaki I'll be coming here often so we should get to know each other"

"Yes of course Kurosaki-san"

at that exact moment his cellphone buzzed and he looked to see a text from Zangetsu his peer at the hospital.

"Rukia Kuchiki" the waitresses voice said

Ichigo looked up from his cell.

"pardon?"

"Rukia Kuchiki that's my name"

Ichigo simply nodded and told her

"Thank you for telling me your name Rukia-san"

Ichigo absentmindedly glanced downwards and noticed that Rukia wore an engagement ring on her and for some reason when he saw the ring on her hand he felt somewhat disappointed maybe even jealous... Wait jealous? I can't have a crush on this girl I only just freaking met her! he berated himself but his heart wouldn't listen to his brain and kept beating rapidly at which point Ichigo remembered Zangetsu's text.

"I need you here in 20 miniutes there was a car crash we need to operate on the victim the moment she gets here"

Ichigo sighed and told Rukia he would take out his meal as there was an emergency in the hospital to which Rukia asked if he was a doctor.  
"Yes I am a doctor Mrs. Rukia"

As Ichigo walked out he couldn't help but glance at her one final time.

The moment he was out he hailed a taxi to Karakura general hospital.

5-hours later

Ichigo wiped his bloody glove on his surgeon shirt and went over to the receptionist's.

"Hey you know the patient who just came in from a car crash if you do can you tell me her name" Ichigo asked the woman in front of him.

"Hisana Kuchiki" the woman replied.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Thanks ahh... Ichigo looked at her name tag "Matsumoto-san"

The woman smiled at him lightly.

Ichigo went over to one of the phone's and punched in a number.

Rukia's pov

Rukia was talking with her best friend Hinamori about the strange customor she had served.

"Whatt! he has orange hair that's sooo weird"

"I know right and he kinda looks like Kaien"

"Your College bestfriend"

"We were a little bit more than that Momo" Rukia whispered softly but not softly enough.

Momo heard it and her face immediatley darkened.

"Sorry Rukia I didn't mean it it just kinda slipped I guess"

"Eh don't worry about it it was a long time ago"

"I gues so but sti- the girls were cut off by their boss Urahara who yelled .

"Rukia-channnn someone on the phone asked for you"

Rukia sighed and walked to the phone.

Her boss grinned wildly at her .

"Here you go"

Rukia smiled at her boss then took the phone

"Yes what is it" she asked not bothering to mask the annoyance in her voice

"Um yes err.. well you remember that doctor who was there earlier"

"Yes I do he's not here anymore if it's him you want"

"Err.. I'm him"

"Oh" Rukia blushed terribly then replied with a more confident tone.

"Yes so what do you want a delivery or something"

"Well you see there was a car crash this morning and

well your sister is the victim so I wa- He was cut off by Rukia yelling.

"WHATTT! oh my god I'll be right there thanks for telling me"

"What happened" Her boss asked in a more serious tone

"It's my sister she was in a car accident and I ha-Rukia cut her words off when the tears fell.

"Don't worry Rukia you may go I won't make you stay"

"Thank you Urahara-san you won't regret this I promise

Urahara simply nodded.

Rukia hailed a taxi to Karakura general hospital.

The taxi driver was awfully slow however that could be easily solved.

"Mister! if you get there in the next 5 minutes I'll pay you thriple the normal 20$ wage" at this the man sped up thrice his previous speed and by the time they reached

the hospital they amost crashed 5 times.

Rukia gave the man his money then quickly ran through the doors up the stairs and into the 5th floor(surgery floor) while ignoring the glares directed her way.

She was greeted by her previous customer Ichigo Kurosaki the doctor.

"Ah hello Rukia-sa-Rukia cut him off.

"Just tell me If my sister's okay" she told him with a glare

The man gave her a glare of his own equaling her's.

"Yes of course" He spat in a menacing tone.

"She's fine except for a few broken bones that will heal in a few month's time"

Rukia sighed in relief and cried tears of joy.

For some reason the moment she cried the Ichigo guy lost his ego and softened up.

"Well you can go see her if you want" He sighed

"Really, thank you so much" She beamed.

Rukia walked through the door with a grin plastered on to her face which got even bigger when she saw hisana sitting up on her hospital trying to undo the clasp on her leg.

A/N: so what do you think i personally had fun writing this more so than my first fic which is really bad even for starters such as me not that i'm saying this is any better but it's definitely improved from my first one i think anyways review (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach

A/N: and here's yet another chapter of doctor and waitress( by the way Ichigo knows his feelings for Rukia in this chapter)

Ch.2 Start of Something New

For the past few weeks Ichigo has been more jolly and outgoing nobody knew why but he did.

It was because of Rukia Kuchiki his best friend and possible soul mate at least that's what he call's her

But something's been bothering him lately and he had to find out before he asked Rukia out.

Ichigo sighed while deep in his thought's.

"Man how do I know if she's engaged or not she has the ring but I hang out with her a lot and I've never seen her hang out with other guys besides my cousin Kaien and that pineapple Renjii."

"Could it be him? "

"Nah he has no ring on his finger and I highly doubt Rukia would go for a guy like him."

Ichigo was shaken from his thought's by his secretary Nozomi.

"Rukia's here to see you"

Ichigo's face beamed as he told Nozomi to let her in.

"Hey Ichigo how's it going." Rukia's face popped up from behind the door.

"Oh hey Rukia um... you came here because of the call right he asked doubtedly"

Rukia sighed loudly "Yes Ichigo I came here because of the call what other reason would I have come here.

You know I don't like seeing your twin Zangetsu who also happens to be your boss with his office next to yours. he creeps me out especially when he smile's Ichigo cringed remembering his encounter with his creepy twin earlier in the morning.

Flashback

Ichigo had just finished his call with Rukia and he was deep in thought when he noticed his twin sitting on his guest chair wearing his trademark smile that spans his entire face and his colored white hair,face and hands along with his wierd contact lenses.

Looking at him now Ichigo realized his brother must have hated him a lot to change himself just to not look like him.

His brother's raspy voice knocked him out of his thought's

"You really like this chick huh king?"

"If I'm correct on my assumption's you should hold on to her cause if you lose her I can guarantee you a darkness will appear inside you and it will get closer and closer and closer to you untill it consumes you entirely and It won't just happen day by day no it will happen much quicker than that every second it gets closer the only difference you can make is how far you can make the distance between it and yourself through will and will alone but if that chick doesn't come back you'll end up consumed eventually you can not escape that unless you hold on to her got it Ichigo."

Even though he didn't know what his twin was going on about but he knew enough to know that when his brother called him Ichigo he was absolutely serious so he nodded in response to what Zangetsu just said.

End of flashback

"Hello earth to Ichigo are you there? "Rukia's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes well I uh.." Ichigo started fidgeting around and averted his eyes to the ground before continuing.

"Well I wanted to ask yo-Rukia cut him off and somehow answered his 2 questions and his one maybe question before he even asked her.

"No Ichigo I'm not engaged the ring is just a gift and yes I'll go on a date with you."

"Pick me up at 6:00 tommorow night."

Rukia turned on her heel and started walking out.

"H-H-How'd you know" Ichigo asked her with a bit of fear in his voice.

Rukia smirked at him. "Call it women's intuition" with that she walked right out the door and closed it behind her

As soon as she left Ichigo grinned from ear to ear "Fuck yeah!" he yeled Loudly enough for his secretary to hear but not the rest of the floor.

Unknown to Ichigo and Rukia a pair of jealous eyes and ears winessed the whole scene unfold. "I should be the one going on a date with Ichigo not that bitch."

"Guess I'll just have to make a move and break it up before it goes to far."

The person thought mischeviously to herself and stood up to put her plan in action.

Rukia's pov

She would never let Ichigo know this because he'd just tease her about it to no end but she was actually pretty psyched up about the date infact she'd been pysched up about it ever since she found out on that fateful day.

Flashback

"Ichigooo!" Rukia whined "I wanna build a chappy snowman

"Ahhh!" Ichigo growled "fine, why are you so obsessed with that stupid bunny anyway"

Rukia stepped on his foot with her heel.

"Apologize to chappy" She growled at him

"Oh yes because Chappy is real, has feelings and can hear everything we say" Ichigo retorted Sarcastically.

She was about to come up with something to shut him up when Ichigo's cellphone buzzed underneath his pocket.

"Go ahead pick it up it's fine"

Ichigo nodded at her then glanced at his cell

"Sorry Rukia I gotta go" Ichigo walked out of her apartment while Rukia watched him leave his tracks going out of her snowed up yard and as he was pulling out of her driveway she went back inside her apartment and collapsed on the couch and almost fell asleep before she caught sight of a black notebook which prompted her to get off the bed and check it out.

"What could that be" she wondered to herself as she flipped through it's pages after going through the first couple pages she realized it must have been Ichigo's planner.

She smirked when she thought of the many way's she could use the notebook's content's at least that was her plan untill she saw the words written on the last page of february friday

"Ask Rukia about her ring and if she's not engaged ask her out on a date"

The words literally made her heart stop as she dropped the notebook and went to sleep thinking it was a dream and she'd wake up if she slept in the dream.

Sadly she was mistaken as when she woke up the notebook was still there and for some reason that fact alone made her day happy.

End of flashback

As Rukia was about to enter the building she saw Senna a nurse who seemed to really hate her for some reason

"You won't have him for long Bitch" she told Rukia as she was entering the elevator.

"Says who Senna." Rukia asked her in a mocking tone.

"Just you wait Kuchiki" Senna muttered through gritted teeth as the elevator doors closed blocking any further view of the witch she just encountered.

And although Rukia didn't know what the hell Senna was talking about.

It pleased her to irritate Senna really she was such a bitch and as Rukia walked out the building she couldn't help but think that today was the start of something new.

A/N: and there you go now let me tell you this chapter was really fun to write for me and if you review you'll make my day not that you have to but it would be nice


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter which is all about the date and I'm going to try to improve on the details here and if it does i'd appreciate it if you inform me and if it did all credit of the improvent goes to ****Hylla**** one of my reviewers from the first chapter who established contact.**

**Ch.3 Chappy**

"Uhm.. how do I look?" Ichigo asked rather timidly.

It was the night of the date and he really wanted to Impress Rukia so he had went out to buy a nice looking suit but he wasn't sure if it looked nice to other people so he had confided with his cousin Kaien.

"Bwahahahah! You look absolutely stupid little cuz..Oh holy fuck I think I'm gonna cry ." Kaien choked out barely able to contain his fit of laugh's.

"Haha very funny Kaien now get serious and give me a fucking answer" Ichigo growled at him his voice seething with rage.

"Honestly I don't know you should really ask Kukaku not me I mean I'm not a girl" Kaien replied taking on a more serious tone while still maintaining his grin.

Although his glee in seing his cousin look so formal was still very much evident in his face.

Kaien's reply turned Ichigo's face beet red as he muttered a reply"I don't want to she scares me to hell" Ichigo never thought he would ever admit his fear of his other big cousin Kukaku Shiba and to Kaien of all people it was absurd what was wrong with him.

To his surprise Kaien didn't tease him about it."Yeah I know what you mean she may be younger than me but damn she's a fucking beast when she's mad."

"Oh is that right the great Kaien shiba is afraid of his little sister who's Five years younger than him you know That is soooo pa...the...tic." Ichigo teased saying each sylabble one by one to further emphasize his point

"Yeah well you're afraid of her too you know." Kaien retorted his face growing redder by the second.

"Yeah but that's because I'm younger than her but you're older so you don't have an excuse ."Ichigo argued.

"Hmph! I'm out of here" and with those words Kaien Shiba stormed out of the room leaving a very flustered Ichigo behind.

"Hmm what's his problem we do this all the time he never got that mad before."Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Holy shit I'm gonna be late it's fucking 6:00 already!" Ichigo yelled when he saw the time he was so deep in thought about the Kaien incident he didn't even notice the time.

"Oh god I hope Rukia's not angry at me." Ichigo grimaced at the thought.

He could only imagine what he would see when he get's there.

**This is a page break**

"YESSSS! I win and you don't, HA!" Rukia whooped jumping up and down her sofa while sticking her tounge out at her pouting best friend Momo Hinamori.

"I thought Ichigo was one of those guys who completely worship their crush but I guess not" Momo replied her voice laced with disaprovement

Rukia snorted while holding her head high. "Oh please Ichigo's hardly that kind of guy and if he was I wouldn't even consider going on a date with him."

Momo shook her head from side to side in reply. "You make it too easy you know Rukia you sould really take it more seriously." Rukia smirked at Momo's comment and told her."That's just a matter of how you look at things Momo ,I'm afraid there's much more to it than that" Momo's face twisted into a scowl at Rukia's snide comment and was about to retort when the doorbell rang 3-times clucked disapprovingly causing Rukia to roll her eyes.

Rukia stood up to open the door unconciously smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

**This is a page break**

The moment the door opened Ichigo brought his head down low then quickly apologized to the woman in front of him."I'm sorry Rukia I didn't think I'd b-He was cut off by Rukia's laughter he faced her with confusion written all over his face making Rukia stop laughing as she explained the reason for her joy. " Ichigo you fool I'm not that kind of chick."Ichigo's face turned beet red in an instant , He mumbled."Right I forgot that."Rukia still wearing a grin on her face asked."Shall we?"

Ichigo merely nodded in response as they walked to his car

Ichigo was confused as to why Rukia wasn't disappointed did it mean she didn't think he was serious he cringed at the thought then shook her head dismissing it and focusing on the road. "Sooo,where do you wanna go.." He asked her akwardly."Hmm."Rukia looked at him for a second before proceeding with a mischievious grin plastered on her face."Well they did open up the new Chappy theme park."Ichigo groaned at the mere mention of Chappy."Oh come on Ichigo I wanna go to Chappy Wonderland."Rukia whined with a pout then suddenly she got a mischievious glint in her eye."Or maybe we could just not do this date altogether,Neh?" Ichigo growled his scowl growing even deeper."Great now you black mail me this day just keeps getting better and better now doesn't it." Rukia replied in a sickly sweet voice."Why yes it does Ichigo" Ichigo finally gave in."Aahg! Fine." **" This is not what I had in mind Dammit **Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo sighed and said one word before delving into the world that was Rukia."Chappy"

**A/N: please review without your reviews I don't have any drive to write which is the reason this was shorter than the other chapters so please review all kinds accepted especially constructive criticism cause they can help a lot**


End file.
